Whole blood collected from volunteer donors for transfusion recipients is typically separated into its components: red blood cells, platelets, and plasma. Each of these fractions are individually stored and used to treat a multiplicity of specific conditions and disease states. For example, the red blood cell component is used to treat anemia, the concentrated platelet component is used to control bleeding, and the plasma component is used frequently as a source of Clotting Factor VIII for the treatment of hemophilia.
Ideally, all blood cell preparations should be from freshly drawn blood and then immediately transfused to the recipient. However, the logistics of operating a blood donor center preclude this possibility in the vast majority of cases. Transfusions are needed day and night and it is difficult, if not impossible, to arrange for donor recruiting at unusual hours. Consequently, modern blood donor centers must use stored blood products.
In the United States, blood storage procedures are subject to regulation by the government. The maximum storage periods for the blood components collected in these systems are specifically prescribed. For example, whole blood components collected in an "open" (i.e., non-sterile) system must, under governmental rules, be transfused within twenty-four hours and in most cases within six to eight hours. By contrast, when whole blood components are collected in a "closed" (i.e., sterile) system the red blood cells can be stored up to forty-two days (depending upon the type of anticoagulant and storage medium used) and plasma may be frozen and stored for even longer periods.
While red cells are stored in the cold, Murphy and Gardner, New Eng. J. Med. 280:1094 (1969), demonstrated that platelets stored as platelet-rich plasma (PRP) at 22.degree. C. possessed a better in vivo half-life than those stored at 4.degree. C. Thus, more acceptable platelet concentrates could be transfused after storage at room temperature. Until recently, the rules allowed for platelet concentrate storage at room temperature for up to seven days (depending upon the type of storage container). However, it was recognized that the incidence of bacterial growth and subsequent transfusion reactions in the recipient increased to unacceptable levels with a seven day old platelet concentrate. Platelet concentrates may now be stored for no more than five days.
One might believe that it is a relatively simple matter to keep the blood preparation sterile during the manipulations needed to concentrate the platelets. After all, blood bags used for platelet concentrate preparation are in themselves sterile, as are the connected satellite bags. However, bacteria can be introduced by at least two different means.
First, if the donor is experiencing a mild bacteremia, the blood will be contaminated, regardless of the collection or storage method. Adequate donor histories and physicals will decrease but not eliminate this problem. See B. J. Grossman et al., Transfusion 31:500 (1991).
A second, more pervasive source of contamination is the venepuncture. Even when "sterile" methods of skin preparation are employed, it is extremely difficult to sterilize the crypts around the sweat glands and hair follicles. During venepuncture, this contaminated skin is often cut out in a small "core" by a sharp needle. This core can serve to "seed" the blood bag with bacteria that may grow and become a risk to the recipient.
Indeed, many patients requiring platelet transfusions lack host-defense mechanisms for normal clearing and destruction of bacteria because of either chemotherapy or basic hematologic disease. The growth of even seemingly innocuous organisms in stored platelets can, upon transfusion, result in recipient reaction and death. See e.g., B. A. Myhre, JAMA 244:1333 (1980) and J. M. Heal et al., Transfusion 27:2 (1987).
The reports assessing the extent of contamination in platelets have differed in their methods, sample size, and bacterial detection schemes. D. H. Buchholz et al., Transfusion 13:268 (1973) reported an overall level of platelet contamination of 2.4% when a large (&gt;1000 bags) sample was examined and extensive measures were taken for bacterial culturing. While some units were heavily contaminated after just 24 hours of storage, the incidence as a whole varied according to the age of the concentrate and increased with the widespread practice of pooling individual units; over 30% of pools were contaminated at 3 days. See also D. H. Buccholz et al., New Eng. J. Med. 285:429 (1971). While other clinicians suggest lower numbers, recent studies indicate that septic platelet transfusions are significantly underreported. See e.g., J. F. Morrow et al., JAMA 266:555 (1991).
Pre-culturing platelets is not a solution to the bacterial contamination problem. The culture assay takes 48 hours to detect growth. Holding platelet units for an additional two days to await the results of the assay would create, ironically, a smaller margin of safety. See Table 2 in J. F. Morrow et al., JAMA 266:555 (1991). While heavily contaminated units would be detected at the outset, lightly contaminated units would be allowed to grow for two days. Older and potentially more contaminated units would end up being transfused.
Washing the blood cells (e.g., with saline) or filtering the bacteria are also not practical solutions. These techniques are time consuming and inefficient, as they can reduce the number of viable blood cells available for transfusion. Most importantly, they typically involve an "entry" into the storage system. Once an entry is made in a previously closed system, the system is considered "opened," and transfusion must occur quickly, regardless of the manner in which the blood was collected and processed in the first place.
Finally, antibiotics are not a reasonable solution. Contamination occurs from a wide spectrum of organisms. Antibiotics would be needed to cover this spectrum. Many recipients are allergic to antibiotics. In addition, there is an every increasing array of drug-resistant strains of bacteria that would not be inactivated.
In sum, there is a need for a means of inactivating bacteria from blood components prior to storage and transfusion in a way that lends itself to use in a closed system. This approach must be able to handle a variety of organisms without harm to the blood product or the transfusion recipient.